My Twisted Mind
by DeliriousKris
Summary: Drabble: Some of those who have me favorited may remember this as the first chapter to a fan fic I was writing Faith is locked up in a mental institute after the horrifying dreams of a Slayer and a killer drive her to insanity.


Fandom: AtS

Season: N/A (Semi-AU)

Timeline: N/A (Semi-AU)

Character: Faith (POV)

* * *

"It's everywhere. It's on my hands, in my hair, I'm drowning in it." 

"Drowning in what?"

"Blood."

"You're drowning in…blood?"

"Yes. I'm covered in it."

"Faith, you're clean. There is nothing on you."

I looked up from my hands for the first time in hours. My face resembled that of a ghost and my eyes flooded with horror. "I can see it, I can smell it, and I can feel it. It's there. No mater how many times I wash my hands or shower or scrub myself. The blood won't go away."

I had been locked away in jail after turning myself in up in the City of Angels, but a few months ago I had been moved to a mental hospital. The police officers caught me frequently cowering in the corner muttering mainly to myself about blood and death and shouting to officers that had once killed someone even by accident that they should be behind bars too. I spoke of vampires and demons and mentioned being the Slayer quite a few times and that Buffy Summers was a Slayer too. I had been declared as mentally ill after my scenes and transported to a mental facility where I could be taken care of.

I was often visited by horrific nightmares. Some of the nightmares were those that only a Slayer had. The dreams that occupied a Slayer's mind I was used to, it was the other dreams that haunted me. My dreams of being a killer disturbed me more than anything. There was blood and chaos, but worst of all, I was laughing about it. I held no remorse for those lives I had taken. No empathy for the families I had destroyed. I was now being punished for my actions before jail, for all the blood I had spilt on Sunnydale's streets. Buffy and the gang had tried to help me, but they were too late. Everyone was too late. My life was ruined and would remain that way for the rest of my days.

"Come back to me Faith."

A voice pulled me back down to the tiny room in the hospital. I looked over to the doctor across the table, then to the recorder in front of him. "I'm here."

"Good." The doctor moved in his seat then asked me "Why are you covered in blood? Why does death circle around you?"

"I've told you already" I was beginning to become irritated at the constant questioning. I knew I was crazy, I always had been, I didn't need some guy in a white suit with a recorder and a clipboard to tell me.

"I need you to tell me again."

How was he so calm all the time? Didn't he know what I had done? Didn't he know how many people I had killed when I was free? When I woke from my coma, I nearly killed a girl for her clothes, and here he was like I was a harmless puppy.

"I don't think repeating myself is really necessary Doc. But thanks."

"You need to get it out Faith."

I stood up abruptly slamming my hands on the table "Stop saying my name like I am a fucking psychotic freak! And why the hell can you stay so calm with me? Don't you know what I am? Who I am? I could kill you with my arms tied around my back!"

"You are…" he flipped through some papers in a clipboard before answering "You are Faith the vampire Slayer. You used to work beside Buffy before you killed someone by accident then went on a killing spree for the Mayor." He looked up at me, calm expression still on his face. "That about right?"

I balled my hands into a fist. He was really starting to piss me off. "Yes."

"Good, now lets have a seat and continue our conversation."

"No! I think not!" I walked to the one-way window and asked, "Can I go now? Freak show is over."

It was in that instant that I knew I was going to get out. After the doctor had told me who I was, I felt more sane then I ever had. 'You are Faith the Vampire Slayer.'

After hearing the door unlock I felt a rush. A smirk played over my features as I turned to the doctor sitting at the table. I blew him a kiss and winked as I headed for the door. "Thanks Doc. I feel lots better."

The door opened and I held out my wrists to be handcuffed. As soon as one of the men reached out to take my wrist, I grabbed his first and pulled his back against my chest. I pulled the gun from it's place on his hip and held it to his head. "Now I'm finished playing by your rules. Let's try some of mine."


End file.
